User talk:Selkcerf
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Hello, and welcome to Familypedia, the Genealogy wiki! We volunteers hope you can continue making contributions to articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to will be well worth while. However, all intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis, will get something of value from because our "Help" pages are much more than an editing guide. You could check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main features, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of selected pages that illustrate ways you may enjoy using the site. To start right in creating pages for your ancestors, we strongly urge at least one read of so that you get the best setup for easy linking and time-saving. Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your user page, if you have not already done so, so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there is no prohibition on other languages and we have ways of linking to translations. We already have, for example, over 100 kB in Spanish, dozens of pages in French, and a little Russian, German, and Norwegian, with easy ways of linking languages. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) There's an email list system used to get messages to all listed members: see Familypedia:Mailing list. "Traffic" is not high, so you will not risk flooding your inbox by joining. You're most welcome to add your user page to a category for your country - see Category:Contributors and create a category if yours is not there. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made through a Forum or on the Talk page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there (by typing "~~~~" or clicking the "signature" button), so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would be good if you could indicate on your user page how you discovered this site. Please leave a message on my talk page if you think I may help with anything! -- Thurstan (Talk) 07:49, 11 December 2012 Question-marks in page names Hello and welcome from me too. I noticed some of your edits because my daughter's birth ancestry includes some Gudsell or Gutsell. Did you read "Do not include a question-mark or a slash or any square brackets or curly brackets anywhere in the name. " on the help page for creating articles? As far as I know, that still applies. The cleverer parts of our software have special uses for those characters and can't process such pages as usefully as normal pages. See Forum:Question marks causing problems for an introduction to the subject. It would be good if you could use the "Rename" or "Move" function to get rid of question-marks. Our standard format for people whose birth or death year is unknown has just the hyphen with nothing between it and the opening or closing bracket. If neither year is known, there are the approximations or limiters "c", "bef", and "aft" used just before a date with no space in between. To read or re-read that help page, hover your mouse over the "Create new article" menu above and choose "Help: Creating articles". Kind regards and compliments of the season! -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 05:57, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Progress Please have a look at John Gutsell alias Gould or Gold (1784-1853)/tree. It represents progress. But then look at his talk page. I'll have to get Thurstan to help again. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 10:57, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Thurstan has made it all easier You can now create family tree pages automatically with just a few clicks. See Archibald Everingham (1836-1836). Click on "Edit with form" then on "Update/Create Sensor page". Somewhere along the line you need to click "Publish", then you should see some buttons for creating other subpages, the most impressive of which is usually the "tree". And in young Archibald's case that's the only one likely to be created. R.I.P. After creating those subpages, you may need to republish the sensor page and/or the main page to see the tabs that point to the subpages. By the way, please don't be shy about adding your user name in the "Contributors" box. Have fun! -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 04:26, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Page names Links and page names like "Ann Kentwell nee Ashton (c1837-1926)" and "Henriette Wyman nee James nee Ashton (1840-1926)" are against the Familypedia standard. Page names should be based on the person's birth name, and not include married surnames or other name history. Thurstan (talk) 21:42, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Three small additions: #You can use the "Short name" for married names if you want to. It's what appears at the top of the infobox and a few other places. #"nee James nee Ashton" is really impossible: you must be under the not uncommon misapprehension that "nee" means "formerly", but it's the French (feminine) for "born" (though strictly it should have an acute accent over the first "e"), derived from Latin "nata". #Our naming standards are not all set in stone; you're most welcome to contribute to Forum:Page names for individuals. Kind regards. Keep up the great work - 500 edits a week! -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 03:39, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for detailed reply on my talk page. Because of the complexity, I've replied to two paragraphs there instead of trying to summarize here. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 09:21, January 3, 2013 (UTC) William the much-documented If you can tell me when you've finished with William for a few minutes, I can get in and make a couple of corrections. (Meantime, you can look at the front page.) -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 05:17, January 10, 2013 (UTC) I popped in after you'd been away for 40 minutes (though I may do more tinkering another day). Very impressive page, the longest we have for an individual. What happened to the father he had at the start? Info doubtful? -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 09:13, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Hyphens Place be careful to use hyphens rather than em-dashes or anything else in page names. I have renamed George Martin (1778–1842)‎‎ to George Martin (1778-1842)‎‎. Thurstan (talk) 23:35, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Springfield, New South Wales According to wikipedia, Springfield, New South Wales is near Gosford, which make it some way from Goulburn. Thurstan (talk) 05:58, April 5, 2013 (UTC) I have created another page: Springfield, Goulburn Mulwaree for you to link to. I didn't realize that there were two Springfields in New South Wales. Thurstan (talk) 06:22, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I was very interested in your post. You have listed my great grandmother Mary Louisa May Williams. My family had lost all contact with her. My father remembers his Grandmother(her mother) Mari Anne Bacon fondly. I have lots of pictures of her and her family? from Dungog. I would be very interested in hearing from you. You are most welcome to call or email me. best regards, Justin Lewis justin.lewis@melbournewater.com.au 0409 168 020 Justin Lewis (talk) 23:35, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Justin Lewis (talk) 23:35, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Mary Louisa May Williams (1883-1922) - Familypedia http://familypedia.wikia.com/wiki/Mary_Louisa_May_Williams_(1883-1922) Hello again this is the relevant link. regards, Justin justin.lewis@melbournewater.com.au 0409 168 020Justin Lewis (talk) 02:14, July 30, 2013 (UTC) John Samuel Henry Weston I read with interest your comments on George Edward Nicholas Weston (1796-1856), and who he is confused with. I have created a first draft for his brother, John Samuel Henry Weston (1791-1850), who seems to be one of these. Thurstan (talk) 04:51, March 24, 2016 (UTC)